Un amour Fou
by Asran
Summary: Henry et RyeoWook vivaient le parfait amour mais ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Pour plus de précisions, cliquez! Tout est écrit en début de texte! Super Junior


Rating : NC-17  
><span>Titre <span>: **Un amour fou**  
><span>Couple <span>: HenryxRyeoWookX...  
><span>Disclaimer <span>: les Super Junior ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'espère le contraire xD), par contre la soeur de RyeoWook, Hae Youn, est ma création. Merci de ne pas se l'approprier.  
><span>Summary <span>: Sur un OS, j'ai toujours du mal à résumer l'histoire. Alors le mieux est de lire.  
><span>Warning <span>: comme l'annonce le Rating, il y a une grande violence dans cette histoire. Elle est à la fois physique et morale. Ainsi toute personne poursuivant sa lecture ici est seule responsable si elle se trouve choquée ou si elle n'a pas l'âge légal requis pour de telles lectures.  
><strong>NB <strong>: Je n'approuve pas les comportements violents décrits dans cette histoire. N'oubliez pas, c'est une fiction!

* * *

><p><em>UN AMOUR FOU<em>

_Il soufflait, il souffrait, il haletait, il suppliait, il pleurait, il criait, il soupirait mais rien à faire l'homme n'arrêtait pas. Un instant, il crut avoir enfin atteint l'esprit de son tortionnaire..._

_"- Ta gueule, je sais que tu aimes ça mon mignon"_

_... mais ses espoirs furent vite déçus. L'homme ne s'était stoppé que pour mieux reprendre._

"- RyeoWookie!" Hurla une voix.

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il faisait noir dans la pièce et une douce chaleur émanait du corps à côté du sien. L'aura réconfortante de son amant lui permit de se raccrocher à la réalité. Il réalisa alors qu'il était complètement agrippé à son bras, qu'il tremblait comme une feuille en arborant un visage paniqué qui se reflétait dans le miroir en face du lit. Doucement, il se détendit et se laissa retomber sur le lit constatant qu'ils étaient trempés par sa propre sueur... des sueurs froides. Prudemment, son ami entoura ce corps fragile de ses bras pour le réconforter.

"- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar mon amour..."

"- Je suis désolée..."

"- Ne t'excuse pas mon Wookie. Le jour où tu pourras m'en parler, je t'écouterai. D'ici là, laisse moi devenir le gardien de ton sommeil agité."

Tout doucement, Morphée vient reprendre les deux amants en son sein mais cette fois ci il écarta tous les démons de leurs rêves.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme se leva avant son amant. Celui ci avait bien droit à un peu de repos après une nuit aussi agitée. Quelques soient les démons qui le hantaient, cela devait être grave pour provoquer de pareilles réactions chez celui pour qui son cœur battait.

"- Ah! Bonjour Henry! Bien dormi?"

"- Salut Hae Youn! Pas mal et toi?"

"- Comme ci, comme ça mais il faut quand même se lever! Où est mon petit frère préféré?"

"- Tu n'as qu'un seul frère Hae Youn et il dort encore. Il n'a pas besoin de se lever si tôt lui..."

"- Aujourd'hui si! On est jeudi Henry!"

"- Ah j'avais oublié... Pardon. Bon, bah je vais le réveiller."

Tout en discutant il avait avalé sa tasse de café du matin. Il sourit en pensant à la réaction de son amant lorsqu'il le tirerait de sous la couette, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se faufila dans la pièce sombre pour rejoindre ce corps endormi qu'il avait abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se glissa à ses côtés et commença à murmurer au creux de son oreille. Doucement, des gémissements endormis se firent entendre, puis des grognements mécontents pour finalement se transformer en cette voix qu'il trouvait adorable.

"- Henry... tu pues le café! Laisse-moi dormir!"

Content de réaliser qu'il connaissait son petit ange par cœur, il rit légèrement.

"- Tu sais quel jour on est, je ne peux pas céder à ton caprice aujourd'hui RyeoWook au bois dormant."

"- On est jeudi?"

"- Oui"

Sans plus protester, RyeoWook s'extirpa de son lit pour se diriger tel un zombi vers la cuisine. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin. En le voyant arriver, sa soeur lui servit un énorme bol de café sur lequel il se jeta presque, désespérant de pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts.

"- 'jour!"

"- Bonjour frérot ! Petite mine ce matin..."

"- Ouai."

Henry sourit en sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait être la suite des évènements.

"- Petite nuit?"

"- Ouai"

"- Ca y est vous êtes enfin passés à l'action?"

"- Quoi?"

RyeoWook s'étrangla à moitié dans son café à cause de la question gênante de sa sœur, qui plus est devant son amant. Il s'offusqua violemment, en vociférant contre elle. Décidément, le matin, RyeoWook était vraiment adorable. Complètement endormi, à fleur de peau, réactif au possible. Dans ce genre de situations, Henry prenait beaucoup sur lui. Il savait que son ange n'était pas prêt à passer ce cap et tous les deux en avaient bien conscience. Même si le jeune homme savait que l'autre lui cachait certaines choses, il lui faisait confiance malgré tout et refrénait ses pulsions pour l'homme de sa vie.

De son côté, RyeoWook avait des pensées tout autre. Même s'il coursait sa sœur en étant rouge de honte et vert de rage (sacré mélange de couleur... j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de daltonien qui assiste au carnage... Passons xD), il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir. De faible consistance depuis tout petit, il ne pouvait que peu sortir de la maison et devait être suivi de près par un médecin. Lorsqu'il avait découvert son penchant pour les hommes, il faisait le mur. Alors adolescent, il rêvait de virevolter dans le monde et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents paniquaient toujours lorsqu'il voulait quitter l'enceinte protectrice de la maison. Mais lui voulait faire des rencontres... et trouver l'amour.

Aujourd'hui, cet amour tant désiré, il l'avait trouvé mais pour cela, il avait perdu toute sa famille. Enfin pas complètement! Seule sa sœur avait choisi de prendre son parti. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents rejetaient l'homosexualité de leur fils, et ce fils par la même occasion. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont commencé à habiter tous les trois. RyeoWook ne pouvait travailler et avait besoin de soin alors d'un commun accord, Henry et Hae Youn s'étaient allier pour lui permettre de vivre décemment. Ryeowook n'en voulait pas réellement à sa sœur car elle seule savait l'intégralité de son secret. Elle seule savait combien cette période de sa vie avait été douloureuse et pourquoi cela l'avait conduit à une tentative de suicide.

Errant un soir dans un bar, saoul au possible, il s'était entaillé les veines avec les résidus d'un verre brisé sur le sol des toilettes. Henry l'avait sauvé cette nuit là. Il l'avait porté sur son dos jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il lui avait tenu la main toute la nuit pour ne pas qu'il se réveille seul. Il lui avait murmuré des mots réconfortants alors qu'ils étaient de parfaits étrangers. Il avait soutenu RyeoWook quand celui ci ne devait sa survie qu'à l'aiguille qu'il avait dans l'avant-bras gauche pendant des jours et des jours. Il lui avait tout d'abord rendu la parole. Muré dans un silence douloureux durant de longues semaines, il avait fini par répondre à ce jeune homme étrange qui lui tenait compagnie tous les jours sans raison apparente.

Il lui avait rendu le sourire lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé prudemment de peur d'être violemment rejeté. Il avait fait rebattre son cœur lorsqu'il lui avait dit ces trois mots que tout être humain rêvait d'entendre. Il lui avait rendu la vie en trouvant sa sœur et en se battant pour protéger RyeoWook de sa famille à l'esprit étroit. Et aujourd'hui, il parvenait à écarter les cauchemars du jeune homme, réminiscence de ces temps sombres. Mais pas toujours, c'était la seule ombre au tableau. Henry savait que son ange n'était pas non plus prêt à lui raconter les raisons de ces cauchemars à répétition depuis qu'il le connaissait. De temps à autre, ils surgissaient et Henry fait tout son possible pour les éloigner des songes de son amour mais comment combattre une menace inconnue ?

Qu'importe finalement, tout arriverait en temps et en heure. Aujourd'hui, il était heureux de pouvoir sourire tous les matins en se levant aux côtés de cet ange fragile.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, après une longue journée de travail, Henry rentra à l'appartement. Normalement, Hae Youn devait être de retour avant lui mais ce jour là, il rentra en premier. Surprenant. Mais il patienta. Finalement la demoiselle fit son apparition une heure plus tard…<p>

« - Désolée les garçons ! J'ai eu un imprévu au boulot ! Mais me voilà ! »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas », lui répondit Henry, « j'ai préparé le diner à ta place pour une fois ».

« - Merci. Alors à table ! »

Le diner se passa sans encombre mais RyeoWook scrutait régulièrement le visage de sa sœur avec inquiétude.

« - Tu ne te fatigues pas trop, hein ? » Finit-il par dire.

Attendrie, elle sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère adoré, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas mon Wookie ! Je suis solide comme un roc ! Et j'assure ! Aujourd'hui, on a juste eu un client pour la boite un peu plus chiant que d'habitude ! Demain je vais le voir directement à son bureau à la première heure et ce sera vite réglé ! Le retour de la routine est proche ».

Ils rirent longtemps, enchainant les déclarations mélodramatiques les plus farfelues qui soient. Une fois le repas fini, RyeoWook insista pour que sa sœur ne fasse rien malgré tout. Elle n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment pourquoi il faisait ça. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et fila sous la douche.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, lorsque Henry rentra, la routine avait effectivement repris. Alors il ne s'inquiéta pas plus de tout cela. Si seulement il avait su ce jour là ce que l'avenir leur réserverait peut être aurait il fait d'autres choix… Comme celui de décourager la jeune fille. En effet, le fameux client n'était autre qu'une grande boite du nom de Kim et le directeur avait expressément exigé de la voir le lendemain, sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas satisfait du travail de la société de Hae Youn. Mais en quoi cela pouvait il annoncer la suite de l'histoire ? Finalement, personne n'aurait pu deviner le drame qui se préparait.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Hae Youn et Henry partirent en même temps, comme chaque jour pour aller travailler, laissant RyeoWook dormir toute la matinée. Vers 10h, son portable sonna. Emergeant difficilement, il se dirigea vers le bureau pour aller saisir la machine bruyante. Il ne comprenait pas. Les rares personnes à avoir son numéro savaient pertinemment qu'il dormait à cette heure ci. Le nom de sa sœur s'affichait à l'écran. Si elle l'appelait de si bon matin, il devait y avoir une bonne raison alors il décrocha.<p>

« - Allo mon cher RyeoWook ».

Son cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était pas la voix de sa sœur.

« - Je t'ai manqué ? ».

C'était cette voix qui hantait ses rêves, c'était cette voix qui l'avait terrorisé pendant longtemps, c'était…

« - YeSung… »

Un petit rire se fit entendre dans le combiné téléphonique.

« - Je suis heureux de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié mon cher RyeoWook »

« - Ce téléphone… »

« - Ta chère sœur est passée innocemment au bureau ce matin. Pauvre chérie, elle ne se doutait probablement que ce n'était pas sa société mon problème ! »

Un rire plus fort résonna alors.

« - C'était toi ? »

« - Qui d'autre serait prêt à tout pour toi mon cher RyeoWook ! »

« - Arrête… Arrête je t'en prie… »

Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant comme une feuille. Comme si le temps avec Henry avait été soufflé, la peur qu'il avait connu avant son idylle actuelle lui saisit le ventre violemment.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué mon cher RyeoWook. Mais tu n'as pas été très dur à retrouver. Tu as même osé me tromper, me remplacer dans ton lit à ce que je vois mais ce n'est qu'un détail, nous en parlerons plus tard ! »

Le ton avait été plus sec sur la fin de la phrase.

« - Que dirais tu d'un déjeuner entre nous dans ma chambre d'hôtel ? Oui j'ai acheté un hôtel récemment et il me plait tellement que j'y vis ! Que dirais tu de le voir ? »

RyeoWook était incapable de prononcer un mot.

« - Je suis sure que ta sœur serait ravie de te _voir_ pour le déjeuner ».

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire réagir le jeune homme qui était complètement tétanisé par la peur.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ? »

« - Rien pour le moment, elle attend dans la pièce d'à côté. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les femmes. Mais elle te ressemble tellement mon cher RyeoWook. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, elle fera un substitut le temps que tu te décides… Oui un magnifique substitut… »

Un silence s'imposa alors. L'homme au bout du téléphone savourait la tension qu'il percevait malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient.

« - Où … Quand … » furent les seuls mots que RyeoWook put faire sortir de sa gorge nouée par la peur.

« - Une voiture t'attend devant ».

* * *

><p>Arrivé devant l'immense building, RyeoWook ne parvint à tenir debout sur ses jambes tremblantes que parce qu'il savait sa sœur en danger. Il fut escorter jusqu'au dernier étage puis abandonné devant une porte. Après quelques minutes, il finit par toquer à la porte, priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve comme d'habitude, que la voix d'Henry le sorte de là, que les bras d'Henry le réconfortent, que… Rien ne se produisit. Le cauchemar se poursuivit quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un YeSung tout sourire… un sourire sadique.<p>

« - Tu as fait vite, c'est bien ».

Puis il l'invita à entrer dans la pièce.

« - Où est ma sœur ? »

« - Eh bien ta sœur doit être en train de chercher désespérément son portable pour être honnête. Je n'ai fait que le lui prendre et la suite… Tu dois t'en douter. Elle est repartie sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Si je me souviens bien, elle avait un autre contrat à traiter pour ma société aujourd'hui ».

RyeoWook fut choqué. Il avait été piégé aisément par cet homme qu'il redoutait tant, qu'il avait fui depuis longtemps.

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu marcherais aussi bien. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Ça évite que je ne lui fasse réellement du mal à cette chère demoiselle. Une jeune femme brillante soit dit en passant mais désespérément féminine. Une once de masculinité lui siérait à ravir ! »

Il écoutait le monologue, tétanisé.

« - Si nous déjeunions ? Histoire de se parler un peu ».

Voyant la table dressée, RyeoWook eut une lueur d'espoir mais elle lui fut bien vite arrachée quand YeSung l'interrogea sur Henry.

« - Au fait, qui est cet enfoiré qui squatte tes draps mon cher RyeoWook ? Ce Henry Lau, de quel droit ose-t-il te toucher ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, de peur de déchainer la colère sous-jacente de son vis-à-vis.

« - Enfin d'après mes informations, il n'a pas encore pu jouir de ton petit cul alors je ne suis pas encore trop énervé. Je l'aurais tué sinon mais je me contenterai de reprendre ce qui m'appartient vu les circonstances ».

« - Je ne t'appartiens pas ! » Asséna RyeoWook, reprenant peu à peu la maitrise de son corps, possédé par la peur.

« - Tu sais très bien que si ».

YeSung… Quand s'était il retrouvé si près de lui ? Peu importe la volonté dont il faisait preuve, c'était trop dur. Faire face à la terreur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles et la dangerosité de cet homme, RyeoWook ne parvenait pas à tout gérer…

« - Il n'y a que moi qui sache comment te faire gémir doucement ».

Il embrassa doucement le lobe de l'oreille de RyeoWook qui ne parvenait pas à le rejeter. Il avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle de son corps.

« - Il n'y a que moi qui sache te faire soupirer de plaisir ».

Il descendit sa main sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme.

« - Il n'y a que moi pour te faire hurler aussi fort que ça ».

Il jeta RyeoWook sur la table, envoyant valser les plats sans un regard pour les débris qui jonchaient désormais le sol.

« - Je ne suis plus à toi depuis longtemps YeSung », osa-t-il enfin, tentant désespérément de contrôler sa voix en se redressant au milieu des décombres, « je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai cru t'aimer mais tu m'étouffais, tu me détruisais, je serais mort avec toi et tu as bien failli me tuer sans même me toucher ».

« - J'ai entendu parler de ce fâcheux incident mais je me devais de mener mes affaires à l'étranger à ce moment là. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer, ton Henry aura été un tant soit peu utile après tout »

« - Je… J'aime Henry ! Il m'a sauvé… sauvé de toi, de tes folies et … ça s'est fini entre nous le jour où je t'ai fui ! »

« - Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord ».

« - YeSung, je t'en prie ! A l'époque, j'étais jeune, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. J'ai testé mais ce genre de relation n'est pas fait pour moi. Même si j'avais été en mesure d'apprécier tes traitements, et crois moi ce n'est pas le cas, mon corps serait trop faible pour y résister ».

« - Je sais que tu es fragile mon cher RyeoWook alors je me contiendrai… Je ne te prendrai pas tous les jours », Ricana-t-il.

« - Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais ! », Cria RyeoWook dans un élan de colère et de courage mais l'effet fut dévastateur.

YeSung le frappa violemment. Il le saisit par le col et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Il s'approcha tout doucement tel un félin en chasse… Il se jeta alors sur ses lèvres, sourd aux protestations du jeune homme, l'empêchant de se débattre.

« - J'oubliais ! Tu préfères quand c'est sur le lit ! Mais tu sais que sur le lit, j'aime jouer… Beaucoup plus et beaucoup plus longtemps ».

Cette remarque frappa RyeoWook en plein cœur. Ne le laissant pas se remettre de ses émotions, YeSung le saisit et l'emmena dans la chambre où il le déposa délicatement sur le lit. RyeoWook en fut très surpris.

« - Que… ? »

Mais bien sur, c'était une feinte. En l'espace d'un instant, il se retrouva enchainé aux barreaux de ce lit immense.

« - J'espère que tu aimes ce lit car tu vas y rester un certain temps mon amour ».

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu ne m'aimes pas, ce n'est pas vrai ! Relâche moi je t'en supplie »

RyeoWook criait, pleurait, se débattait.

« - Ne bouge pas comme ça, tu vas te blesser… Tu sais que lorsque l'odeur du sang flotte dans l'air, je suis encore plus _sérieux_ ».

Les souvenirs remontaient dans l'esprit de RyeoWook. Dans le langage de YeSung, cela voulait dire violent. Il se rappela ces nuits d'enfer qu'il avait vécu. Son amant de l'époque connaissait des coups de folie lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui faire l'amour. Sextoy à la clé, il n'hésitait pas à être sadique pour prendre son pied. Seul son propre plaisir comptait. Combien de fois RyeoWook n'avait pu se lever le lendemain tant son corps était douloureux, combien de fois avait il été terrorisé lorsqu'il avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux noirs qui le détaillaient… RyeoWook ne se débattait plus en effet. Mais ce n'était pas par choix. Vivre réellement ses cauchemars lui avait volé toutes les forces qu'il lui restait.

« - Bien, bien. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi docile avec moi » susurra-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le jeune homme entravé à son lit.

Il commença alors à embrasser le coup fin qu'il avait à disposition, mordant de temps à autre la chair blanche qui lui faisait envie. Sans perdre de temps, il arracha chaque vêtement qui se trouvait sur sa pauvre victime. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua au T shirt, il soupira, constatant qu'avec les entraves aux poignets de sa cible, cela s'avèrerait compliqué.

« - Je t'en achèterai un autre ».

Et il le déchira sans sourciller, laissant tomber les lambeaux sur le sol. Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de RyeoWook alors qu'il se retrouvait nu et à la merci de cet homme froid et violent. En déchirant ce morceau de coton, il avait également lacéré le cœur de sa proie. C'était un T-shirt acheté par Henry… comme tous les vêtements qu'il possédait en fait.

Un instant, une nouvelle lueur apparut dans les yeux d'encre de son bourreau qui l'abandonna quelques minutes sur les draps de soie, nu comme un verre, tétanisé par la peur. Il revint rapidement en tenant un appareil photo.

« - Après ma pause, je devrais t'abandonner pendant des heures, alors je veux garder ton image près de moi… Fais-moi un sourire mon amour ».

Pour toute réponse, les larmes de RyeoWook doublèrent, maculant son beau visage de crevasses de douleur. Mais rien n'était comparable à son cœur qui se brisait. Non seulement il allait devenir le jouer de cet homme infâme durant une durée indéterminée mais en plus … Il trompait Henry. Cet homme qui lui avait appris l'amour, plus jamais il ne pourrait le regarder en face. Alors que le flash s'excitait, l'âme de RyeoWook se déchirait. Puis l'appareil rejoint le sol et YeSung reprit son attaque sur le corps nu du jeune homme. Il le dominait entièrement, encore vêtu de son costume sur mesure. Cela rajoutait à la douleur de sa victime et il le savait. Il le savourait.

Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer à l'intimité de cet être tant désiré, une petite musique se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Le téléphone portable de YeSung sonnait. Il alla répondre puis revint.

« - Je dois retourner travailler… Comment vais-je patienter jusque là ? »

Il rit tout seul, conscient qu'il n'arracherait pas un mot à l'homme étendu sur son lit. Il sortit le portable de RyeoWook du jean qui jonchait le sol.

« - Je vais prévenir ton cher amant que tu es sorti voir un _ami_ et que tu rentreras peut être que demain matin, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas ».

Ses rires doublèrent d'intensité.

« - Oui je ne vais vraiment pas pouvoir me retenir quand je te retrouverai… Que faire pour que tu ne sois pas trop sensible ? Sinon je ne pourrais pas le faire plusieurs fois de suite, tu vas être blessé trop vite et ce ne sera plus agréable pour moi »

Etrangement, la réflexion était des plus sérieuses.

« - Ah je sais ! J'ai acquis un nouveau jouet ! Il est vibrant en plus, tu vas peut être pouvoir prendre ton pied sans moi en patientant, qui sait ».

Il revint avec l'instrument qu'il plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de RyeoWook.

« - Cela te rappellera surement de bons souvenirs ».

Il lui présenta l'objet.

« - Je ne sais pas quelles sensations ils procurent, mais selon le vendeur, il est d'une efficacité redoutable. Les _soumis_ l'apprécient _particulièrement_ ».

Il l'enfonça doucement et le mit en route. Il couvrit RyeoWook d'un drap et quitta la pièce, abandonnant le pauvre jeune homme dans cet état lamentable, sans même lui accorder un regard. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder les clichés qu'il faisait défiler sur le petit écran de l'appareil photo qu'il avait saisi en abandonnant sa proie. Quand la porte fut verrouillée par la clé, le désespoir de RyeoWook fut total. Personne ne viendrait le sauver ici…

* * *

><p>Quand Henry reçut le message de son amant, il fut un peu surpris. Un ami ? Aurait-il gardé contact avec des gens de sa vie « d'avant » ? Etrange…<p>

* * *

><p>Le soir vint et Hae Youn rentra à l'appartement comme d'habitude, pensant y trouver son frère mais les lieux étaient vides. Etrange…<p>

* * *

><p>Le seul à ne pas se poser de questions sur le déroulement des évènements fut bien entendu YeSung, qui rentra bien heureux dans sa suite à l'hôtel, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait retrouver son amour dans un état absolument indécent. En entrant dans l'appartement, il prit soin de congédier le personnel qui venait de livrer le diner et de bien verrouiller la porte pour ne pas être dérangé cette nuit. Les retrouvailles se devaient d'être privées.<p>

Il déverrouilla la porte de la chambre et pénétra dans les lieux tels un félin. Il adorait s'avancer ainsi vers sa proie avant de s'y attaquer. Doucement, tout doucement il s'avança pour atterrir à côté du lit où était RyeoWook. Ses fins poignets étaient ensanglantés, preuve qu'il avait cherché à se libérer. Le drap couvrait toujours son bassin et ses longues jambes que le tyran devinait repliées. C'est sur que subir son jouet toute l'après midi… ça ne doit pas être vraiment agréable. Mais il s'occuperait de rendre ça agréable ce soir. Il vit également les larmes séchées sur les joues de son amour. Ça aussi, il devait s'en occuper. Un sourire inquiétant étira ses lèvres et il abandonna son prisonnier le temps d'aller se doucher.

* * *

><p>Quand Henry rentra à son tour dans le petit appartement qu'il partageait avec Hae Youn et son amant, il trouva la jeune fille dans un état de panique absolu. Elle retournait l'appartement, habituellement bien rangé, qui ressemblait désormais à un champ de bataille. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme, elle se jeta sur lui.<p>

« - Prête moi ton portable je t'en prie, j'ai perdu le mien ».

Il lui tendit l'appareil un peu interloqué.

« - Pourquoi paniques tu autant pour un simple appareil ? »

« - RyeoWook a disparu, il n'est pas là et pas un mot pour dire où il est parti… ».

« - Il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il passait la soirée chez un ami et qu'il n'était pas sur de rentrer ce soir… ».

« - Un ami ? »

« - Oui ».

« - Etrange… ».

Décidément, tout cela ne paraissait pas normal. Hae Youn avait raison sur ce point. Par contre, elle se trompait sur un point. RyeoWook n'était pas parti sans laisser de traces… Mais dans la précipitation de son départ, le malheureux morceau de papier où était griffonné un appel au secours pour l'homme qui avait conquis son cœur se trouvait désormais caché sous le lit de RyeoWook.

* * *

><p>Propre, en peignoir, YeSung rejoint la chambre où se trouvait son véritable diner. Il ne jeta pas un regard sur les plats posés sur la table dans le salon, il n'en avait que faire. Son appétit avait choisi un autre plat de résistance. Il constata que sa victime avait émergé. Surement le bruit de la douche l'avait il réveillé. Il tremblait, c'était un délice pour YeSung.<p>

« - La vue est splendide ».

RyeoWook détourna le regard.

« - Tu ne peux pas te cacher. Tu l'as bien vu même durant toutes ces années j'ai continué de t'observer… Je sais tout de toi ».

Le jeune homme tressaillit sur le lit. Doucement YeSung fit glisser les draps le long des jambes fines qu'il voulait détailler, frôler, embrasser, presser sur ses épaules tandis qu'il… Non, doucement, il devait profiter de cet instant où l'objet de ses désirs était encore pur. Il aurait tout le temps de le souiller après. Alors qu'il dévoilait la nudité du garçon, celui-ci rassembla ses jambes d'un coup par réflexe et lâcha un gémissement par la même occasion en frôlant le « jouet » qui se positionna différemment en lui, se rapprochant un peu plus de sa zone sensible.

Malgré tous ses efforts cette après midi, il n'avait pas réussi à l'extirper pour connaitre un peu de répit et n'avait pu dormir que parce que son corps n'avait plus la force de le maintenir éveillé. Mais ce ne fut pas un sommeil réparateur, loin de là. L'absence totale de confort due à la perversité de YeSung l'avait empêché de reprendre des forces et seule la peur, qui s'était réveillée au moment où il avait réinvesti les lieux, avait permis à RyeoWook d'émerger de sa léthargie. Mais YeSung ne s'occupait guère de cela. Le petit bruit qu'il avait entendu avait commencé à réveiller ses instincts et son regard s'était porté sur les fesses de sa proie.

« - Finalement tu as l'air d'aimer ça ».

RyeoWook ne répondit pas plus qu'avant. Depuis qu'il était enchainé à ce lit, il ne parlait plus, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas se sauver. Mais ce mutisme flagrant énerva quelque peu YeSung qui saisit l'accessoire et l'enfonça un peu plus loin dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne put contenir un gémissement un peu plus fort que le précédent.

« - Très bien si tu ne veux pas parler, je vais te faire crier, cela te fera surement réfléchir à ton attitude ».

Alors qu'il se redressait pour retirer le peignoir et se retrouver aussi nu que RyeoWook, une petite voix s'éleva alors.

« - Je t'en supplie… »

Le sourire de YeSung revint alors et celui-ci se rassit aux côtés du jeune homme. Sa main allait se reposer sur le jouet pour le bouger une fois encore.

« - Aurais tu dit quelque chose ? »

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres que RyeoWook tentaient désespérément de refermer à ce moment là. Sans succès.

« - Pas ça, je t'en prie… »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Laisse moi partir, je t'en prie… je t'en supplie… ne… Ne me… Ne me touche pas… »

Les yeux de Yesung s'assombrirent. Il contempla le corps nu de sa victime et se remit à sourire. Il saisit l'accessoire toujours placé entre les chairs de RyeoWook, l'éteignit et le retira tout doucement, comme s'il voulait faire attention. Il s'assit sur le lit et libéra le garçon de ses entraves.

« - Tu peux partir ».

Et il ne fit plus un mouvement. RyeoWook, surpris, ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis se jeta sur le reste de ses vêtements qui avait survécu à la fureur de YeSung lors du déjeuner pour se couvrir enfin. Il tendit sa main vers la poignée quand la voix de son geôlier se fit entendre.

« - Si tu franchis cette porte, je déchainerai l'enfer ».

Interloqué, RyeoWook se retourna.

« - Non seulement ta sœur aura de gros ennuis mais je me ferais un plaisir de montrer à ton Henry ce qu'est un homme… Peut être même que je pourrais te montrer comment je peux m'occuper de lui. Je suis sur que tu apprécieras le spectacle. Bien sur, cela risque de manquer de… passion ! »

Les yeux de RyeoWook s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand.

« - Je te laisse le choix mon cher RyeoWook. Soit tu redeviens ma chose, tu restes ici et tu te plies à ce que je veux, soit je ferais en sorte que tu ne sois jamais heureux, que tous ceux qui t'approchent connaissent le malheur… Jusqu'au médecin qui a le privilège de te soigner. »

Cette fois, RyeoWook parvint à répondre.

« - Je ne serais jamais heureux avec toi… », Murmura-t-il comme une excuse.

« - Parce que tu ne le veux pas, il te suffit d'essayer ».

« - Je t'ai vraiment aimé YeSung autrefois mais tu es… trop violent. Je ne peux pas supporter tes jeux. Regarde ce que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui ».

« - J'ai fait preuve de bonté, je t'ai préparé pour ce soir ! »

« - Tu m'as enchainé toute la journée et tu m'as… »

La voix de RyeoWook mourut dans sa gorge.

« - Si je le pouvais, tu serais dans une jolie cage mon amour, les ailes coupées, et tu n'en sortirais que pour venir dans mon lit mais j'en conviens, tu ne serais pas bien installé alors je te propose une cage un peu plus grande dans laquelle tu peux virevolter. Si tu franchis cette porte, je t'ai prévenu, l'enfer s'abattra sur toi. Si tu choisis de rester, plus jamais tu ne quitteras cet appartement mais en contrepartie, tu connaitras la joie d'être aimé, un véritable amour que tu oublieras un jour avoir voulu me fuir en cet instant, et je te promets que ta chère sœur n'aura plus jamais à s'inquiéter de ses fins de mois… ».

RyeoWook était consterné. Comment pouvait-il l'appeler ainsi et parler de la sorte ? Sous le choc, il s'échoua sur le sol, encore à moitié nu puisque YeSung avait détruit son T Shirt sans état d'âme.

« - Que décides-tu ? »

La question avait été posée autoritairement. Nul soupçon d'un ton mielleux comme il en avait entendu toute la journée lors de leurs échanges. Le pauvre RyeoWook leva un regard vers les restes de son T-shirt.

« - Si je reste, tu ne feras pas de mal à Henry non plus, n'est ce pas ? »

« - Je peux même te promettre un bel avenir pour lui pour peu que plus jamais tu ne penses à lui ! »

RyeoWook tressaillit et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Abondamment. Un déluge se déchaina sur son visage tant son cœur était douloureux.

« - Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que je t'aime… et un jour tu le comprendras ! »

RyeoWook demeurait affalé sur le sol.

« - Je dois comprendre que tu acceptes mon offre ? »

YeSung jubilait devant tant de souffrances. Dans un souffle, RyeoWook confirma à son geôlier qu'il lui remettait la clé de sa liberté, mais il ne parvint pas à se mouvoir pour autant. Toujours affublé de son peignoir, le seigneur en cette demeure s'avança vers le battant de la porte et vérifia que celle-ci était toujours vérouillée. Il retourna vers son lit et saisit le portable de RyeoWook qu'il éteignit. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il serra de plus en plus fort jusqu'à le rendre inutilisable, le brisant en mille morceaux comme il faisait avec le cœur de celui qu'il prétendait aimer. Il se reposa sur le doux matelas puis observa le corps secoué de spasme qui était toujours à terre.

« - Viens… ».

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus se défiler maintenant, RyeoWook usa de toutes ses forces pour se mouvoir jusqu'à son bourreau. Celui lui prit tendrement la tête entre les mains et l'amena avec lui. Il lui offrit un baiser passionné, puis s'écarta doucement.

« - Tu savais que j'avais les chaines pour les chevilles en plus de celles pour les poignets ? Demain ce sont celles-ci que tu porteras toute la journée ».

Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur les joues de RyeoWook. YeSung les lécha agressivement, lapant le visage de sa victime.

« - Je vais me graver en toi RyeoWook et tu finiras par m'aimer de nouveau. Je le sais. Tu es destiné à m'appartenir comme je suis destinée à n'aimer que toi. Toute autre beauté est fade à tes côtés. Et lorsque tu ne penseras plus qu'à moi comme je ne pense qu'à toi, je pourrais laisser ses portes ouvertes, tu n'auras même plus l'idée de les franchir ! »

* * *

><p>La nuit promettait d'être longue et douloureuse pour le cœur comme pour le corps de RyeoWook. Son seul soulagement était que ses proches n'auraient pas à souffrir de son erreur de jeunesse. Si seulement il n'avait pas fui ses parents en se réfugiant dans les bras de ce fou il y a quelques années, jamais il n'aurait perdu Henry…<p>

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent et jamais RyeoWook ne quitta cet appartement. Hae Youn et Henry eurent beau chercher partout, remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver, celui-ci semblait s'être évaporé. Et puis question soutien, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu compter sur la police… Celle-ci leur avait dit qu'en l'absence de preuve, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Leur homme était majeur et pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. En plus, avec un passé médical comme le sien, si nul problème était survenu, aucun signalement aux urgences d'un hôpital, cela devait signifier qu'il était parti de son plein gré et prenait soin de lui.

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent et jamais RyeoWook ne quitta cet appartement. Chaque jour YeSung prit possession de son corps avec violence mais de temps à autre, il faisait preuve d'une extrême douceur. Chaque jour il obligeait le jeune homme à assouvir ses envies, les plus malsaines qui soient ou véritablement romantiques. Sa proie, sa chose n'était jamais épargnée.

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent et jamais RyeoWook ne quitta cet appartement. Le garçon avait fini par se résoudre à son sort. Lorsque YeSung lui demandait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, celui-ci le disait sans plus résister avec toute la passion qu'il lui imposait. Peu importe ce qu'il sollicitait, celui-ci obéissait docilement. Il s'y était résolu. Au début, seul le fait de protéger ses proches en agissant de la sorte lui avait permis de tenir le coup et de ne pas devenir fou puis la routine s'était imposée.

Chaque jour il était seul, chaque nuit YeSung prenait possession de son corps.

Quand celui-ci l'abandonnait trop longtemps, il avait même fini par connaitre une sorte de manque…

* * *

><p>Le temps continua de passer… Si Hae Youn et Henry poursuivaient leurs recherches, RyeoWook avait fini par les oublier. Le conditionnement de YeSung avait fini par marcher. Il n'avait plus besoin de demander, son prisonnier faisait. Comme il l'avait annoncé, qu'il ferme ou non les portes, celui-ci n'avait même plus l'idée de vouloir les franchir. Qu'il lui demande ou non, celui-ci lui disait l'aimer et ce de façon spontanée. Son univers tout entier n'était plus composé que de lui.<p>

Il faut dire qu'après des mois de souffrances, l'esprit du jeune homme avait fini par craquer. Pendant un peu plus d'une semaine, il avait complètement perdu l'esprit, allant jusqu'à refuser de vivre. Il ne se tua pas mais il ne fit rien pour vivre. Ni manger, ni boire, ni dormir… Il attendait patiemment que son bourreau revienne. Telle une drogue, celui-ci s'était alors imposé dans son esprit devenant ainsi la sanction et le récompense, le bien et le mal, l'amour et la haine. A bout de force, sa victime avait fini par céder. Dans la journée, il errait dans cette suite qu'il avait un jour trouvé sa grande mais même cela il l'avait oublié. Il ne savait pas où allait YeSung pendant la journée. Il savait juste qu'il devait l'attendre pour que le soir il puisse prendre du plaisir. Quand celui-ci avait ce qu'il obtenait, RyeoWook savait qu'il serait récompensé. Quand ce dernier se rebellait, la colère de YeSung était plus qu'effrayante. Mais son esprit brisé ne voyait plus ça comme un problème. Pour lui, cet homme qui le gardait jalousement loin du monde était devenu tout, son ami, son amant, son amour, son maitre, sa sanction, sa peur, son bonheur, ses larmes et son rire.

Et YeSung en riait encore. La gorge déployée, un sourire sadique qui terrifiait son prisonnier, de temps à autre, il se laissait aller à savourer sa victoire.

* * *

><p>Ce jour là, comme chaque jour depuis la disparition sans explications de son amant, Henry rentra exténué du travail. Avant, l'amour était là pour l'accueillir alors comme par enchantement, son énergie revenait mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui… Il n'y avait plus rien, plus personne pour donner une raison à son cœur de battre. Ce qui le maintenait en vie, c'était l'espoir fou de retrouver son homme un jour peut être…<p>

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il poussa la porte de ce qui avait été leur chambre. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'osait même plus y aller tant il était dur de trouver la pièce vide à chaque fois. Il fit un pas dans cet espace qui empestait. Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il pas eu d'aération ici ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus et cela lui importait peu. En enfermant l'air ici, il avait l'impression de retenir les derniers souffles de son amant ici. Il s'avança vers le lit dans l'espoir que son odeur soit encore imprégnée dans les draps mais ne parvint pas à l'atteindre tant ce lieu éveillait sa douleur déjà bien vive.

Alors qu'un déluge de larmes s'apprêtait à envahir ses joues, il aperçut une feuille blanche sous le lit. Connaissant le côté maniaque de son amour, il fut étonné et s'approcha pour le saisir.

« _Henry, il dit qu'il tient ma sœur. Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu viendras me sauver de lui une fois encore hein ? Tu t'en doutes mais il y a des choses que tu ignores sur moi et lui en fait parti. C'était mon premier amour… Du moins je le croyais. Mais il était violent et j'ai voulu fuir. Tu m'as trouvé. La suite, tu la connais. Je te dirai tout quand cette histoire sera finie. Mais sois prudent si tu viens me chercher. Il est puissant, il est très dangereux. J'ai peur mais Hae Youn est en danger…_ »

Il ne put en lire plus. La rage était de retour, éclipsant le temps d'une montée d'adrénaline le désespoir qui lui saisissait le cœur depuis des mois, de longs mois d'absence de RyeoWook, ces mois qu'il ne s'expliquait mais là tout prit un sens. Il y avait une raison à tout cela et son amour ne l'avait pas fui comme il l'avait craint au milieu de ses pires cauchemars où il le revoyait dans cet état lamentable, imbibé de sang, dans ce bar glauque. Cet électrochoc fut si puissant qu'il l'arracha même à cette pièce où il avait pris l'habitude de se lamenter pendant des heures parfois.

« - Allo ? Hae Youn ? Rentre vite s'il te plait ! »

Aussitôt appelé, aussitôt raccroché. Celle-ci arriva une bonne demi-heure plus tard, complètement bouleversé. Que se passait-il ? Elle avait craint que Henry ne craque, que le dernier souvenir de son frère ne s'envole alors elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle avait quitté le bureau en prétextant une urgence. Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, il découvrit avec la même horreur la lettre laissée par son frère. Elle essaya de remettre en place les morceaux du puzzle et comprit qu'elle n'avait peut être pas perdu son portable ce jour là mais qu'on lui avait bel et bien volé. Elle réfléchit un instant puis un nom résonna comme une sentence dans la pièce.

« - Kim Jong-Woon »

Henry l'interrogea du regard. Elle prit sur elle de briser le sceau du secret que RyeoWook lui avait imposé à ce sujet. Il n'était plus question de s'inquiéter d'une dispute avec lui. S'ils pouvaient se disputer, cela signifierait qu'il serait de retour. Elle lui dit tout. Elle lui raconta le jour où RyeoWook lui avait annoncé son homosexualité, où il lui avait parlé de ce jeune homme charmant qu'il disait aimer, de l'éloignement progressif de son frère, de son affaiblissement qui n'était pas dû à la maladie selon les médecins, des bleus qu'il tentait de dissimuler de plus en plus, du jour où elle était allée le récupérer aux urgences de l'hôpital parce que l'autre avait eu un accès de rage et l'avait blessé plus que d'habitude, l'horreur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque son frère lui avait avoué le type de relation que lui imposait son amant, le fait qu'il était coupé de tout et de tout le monde de plus en plus… Elle lui raconta le soir de la tentative de suicide.

« - Ce jour là, cet homme a abandonné mon frère après l'avoir violé, je suis sure que c'était du viol, mon frère n'était plus consentant depuis longtemps, il était dépendant… J'ai trouvé RyeoWook détruit devant la porte de mon ancien appartement, il était abattu. Il était partagé entre le manque et le soulagement, se sentait coupable de ne pas regretter vraiment le départ de celui qui partageait sa vie. Je l'ai fait entrer et je suis allée lui chercher des médicaments quand je suis rentrée, il avait disparu. Cette nuit où tu l'as trouvé a été horrible. Je l'ai cherché partout, persuadée que ce YeSung était revenu, qu'il l'avait retrouvé et le blessait encore… »

« - YeSung ? »

« - Kim Jong-Woon est un grand industriel alors il changeait de nom lorsqu'il parcourrait le monde de la nuit »

« - RyeoWook a déjà hurlé ce nom pendant un cauchemar… »

« - Si tu savais le mal qu'il lui a fait, il faut le retrouver Henry ! »

* * *

><p>Après des semaines de recherche, passées à convaincre la police qu'il fallait intervenir, ils finirent par obtenir gain de cause. L'opération fut très rapide. L'hôtel fut envahi par les forces de l'ordre qui enfoncèrent la porte. Si peu était convaincu du bienfondé de leur action, mais lorsqu'ils découvrirent les lieux, leur doute disparut instantanément. Un jeune homme frêle, maigre, était nu dans la chambre, attaché au lit par une courte chaine reliée directement à son cou si fin. Sur lui, un démon pratiquait quelques sévices. Du moins c'est ce qu'il faisait avant d'être surpris par les représentants de l'Etat.<p>

« - Je ne peux pas jouer tranquillement avec mon amant ? »

Sans même sembler gêné d'être surpris dans de pareilles circonstances, sans chercher à protéger le corps de celui qu'il disait aimer des regards choqués par la scène, il avait asséné cette phrase comme l'on dit bonjour à un visiteur inopportun. Henry surgit alors à son tour et fut stoppé par la violence de la scène. Il vit les marques sur ce corps aimé, il vit la peur dans ces yeux perdus de vue depuis si longtemps, il le vit exhibé à tous dans cette position de soumission totale et il découvrit avec stupeur le monstre qui hantait RyeoWook dans ses rêves et qui avait de ses cauchemars une réalité plus que tangible, il vit certains symptômes surement du au fait que son amant n'avait pu prendre son traitement depuis qu'il était là, il vit enfin celui qu'il aimait alors qu'il le cherchait depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

« - Il s'agit du jeune homme enlevé ».

Il dit ces simples mots et les policiers s'en prirent à YeSung. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas, ce furent les cris de peur de son amant. Il s'approcha doucement pour le délivrer et le couvrir, mais lorsque celui-ci fut libre, il se dégagea des bras protecteurs d'Henry pour suivre son bourreau. Henry le retint alors que le rire de YeSung s'élevait dans les airs, glaçant le sang de tous.

« - Tu l'as peut être retrouvé, mais maintenant il ne vit que par moi ».

Il fut emmené sous les cris de folie d'un RyeoWook perdu.

* * *

><p>Les mois passèrent et RyeoWook n'avait pas vraiment retrouvé la mémoire et surtout il faisait un réel blocage sur Henry. Seule Hae Youn pouvait le toucher sans qu'il ne hurle de peur. Ces mois de séquestration, il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il n'avait pas pensé. Surtout pas. YeSung avait envahi son esprit et il ne savait pas s'il devait chercher à fuir celui-ci où s'il devait le conserver précieusement. Sa sœur avait beau lui expliquer que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas normal, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cet étrange sentiment de manque qui masquait tous ses souvenirs de Henry. Mais celui-ci était patient. Comme il l'avait aidé à se reconstruire des années auparavant, il le protégeait une fois encore. Les blessures de son cœur étaient grandes. Certaines nuits, il l'entendait se réveiller en hurlant mais désormais il ne pouvait plus accourir pour l'entourer de ses bras. Voir son amant dans cet état c'était pire que de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, le serrer, de ne pas pouvoir lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille tous ces mots d'amour qui voulaient s'échapper de son cœur mais il le savait. Comme il avait du contenir son désir l'an passé avant tout cela, il devait enfermer ses mots d'amour. La thérapie du psychiatre finirait bien par sauver son amour …<p>

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, comme chaque matin depuis le retour de RyeoWook, Henry entra dans la chambre de son amant pour lui déposer son petit déjeuner. Même s'il ne pouvait le serrer dans ses bras, il n'avait pas le courage de le tirer de son sommeil profond s'il n'y avait pas d'obligation. Il retint ses doigts in extremis alors qu'ils allaient dessiner le contour du visage de son amour, se permettant tout de même de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux. Il quitta la pièce sans se rendre compte que son sourire amoureux et ses yeux bienveillants avaient été surpris par l'occupant des lieux. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte de l'appartement, une voix s'éleva au loin.<p>

« - Henry… »

Un indice, Hae Youn étant en voyage d'affaire, cette voix ne lui appartenait pas !

**THE END**

N'hésitez pas à commenter! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des impressions!


End file.
